


wakandan sunset

by newt_scamander



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Killmonger Has Issues, Gen, Wakandan Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: i loved black panther and i wrote this for my girl's birthday





	wakandan sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartofkyber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofkyber/gifts).



The throne was uncomfortable. Erik shifted some. He hadn’t expected this. The throne he had imagined had been soft and comfortable, an appropriate place for sitting. This throne was scarcely more comfortable than the wooden chair he had occupied at his first foster home. Sure, it had a better view than the corner where the two walls met and he was a king in this chair- a king! Perhaps he could do that. He was already changing so much, the people would hardly notice a simple interior design change.

He shifted again, trying to find a comfortable angle. Again- the cold metal platform pressed painfully into the back of his legs. He stood up, pulling his robe up over his shoulders and walking from the throne room.

He reached up for his necklace, having retrieved from his new lap dog W’kabi directly following his return from the ancestral plain. Ancestral apartment. He didn’t know what T’challa had seen when he had visited the ancestors but he suspected it was nothing like what he had seen. His father, still in Oakland. Separated from his ancestors and denied the mantle of king father, even in death. He would right that. N’Jobu may have been lost in life but Erik would bring him home in death.

He walked down to the gardens. With all the open sky, N’Jobu would certainly have a view of the Wakandan sunsets he had spoken so highly of. Erik had yet to take one in fully. Tomorrow though, he and his father would be able to witness the sunset together in their promised land.

He knelt down in the dirt and dug into it. He wanted to get as deep as he could to preserve his father’s final resting place. He realized as he toiled that he most definitely could’ve had a servant do this. He was king, he could have a servant do anything he wanted. Except this. Sweat beaded at his forehead and dropped into the hole he was making and he felt like it was payment. For his father, for his girlfriend, for all the people he’d had to kill to get where he was. It had all been worth it. He was king now, king of Wakanda. He was going to change everything.

He reached into the pocket of the robe and pulled out the sachet. His father had been cremated and Erik had buried the ashes by the apartment, marked the spot with a purple violet he’d stolen from the park. He’d saved just the one sachet, carrying his daddy with him to all the foster homes. Now he would be able to rest, finally. He dropped the sachet in the hole and carefully piled the dirt back on top of it. He felt tears rolling down his face as he pressed it down and he didn’t bother wiping them away. Erik sat back on his knees and looked around for something to mark this spot. He deserved that. Someday he would have a memorial, he would make sure of that. Maybe in this very garden. That would be nice. For now, he plucked a vivid purple flower and planted it over top. “Welcome home, pops.” He whispered, tears still rolling down his chest. “We did it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i loved black panther and i wrote this for my girl's birthday


End file.
